


Star Wars Legacy: Black and White

by Tethered_Angel



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethered_Angel/pseuds/Tethered_Angel
Summary: Ben Skywalker gets a visit from an old enemy and ally. But is she here as a friend, a foe, or something else?





	Star Wars Legacy: Black and White

Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker stared stoically out across the rainy cityscape, deep in meditation. Ostensibly, his mission was to track down and bust a ring of Rhodian spice dens. His real reason for being on Nar Shaddaa was, however, of a far more personal nature.

He closed his eyes and felt the Force flow through him, letting it lift him off the couch as he touched the millions of life forms in the buildings around him. Multicolored flashes leaped through the darkened apartment, the running lights of passing speeders distorted by the rain. His subconscious drifted over the sentient minds around him until, finally, he felt a familiar presence. It stood out among the others like a star, a powerful, familiar beacon. 

Reaching toward the familiar presence, he sent a single thought. _Come_. Immediately the presence lashed back, irritated at being summoned, but there was something deeper. A familiar darkness, tinted not with evil, but another emotion altogether. Lust. Ben grinned. Confident that his quarry knew his position, he drew in on himself, hiding his presence in the Force. As he severed his connection, he could feel himself slowly settle back onto the couch beneath him. He opened his eyes and smiled. She would be there soon.

Positioning himself near the door, Ben ran one last check over his weapon belt. The familiar weight of his lightsaber was there as always, but next to it were other, more exotic tools. With one last look around, he was satisfied. Waving a hand, he darkened the tinting on the window to nearly opaque, casting the room into shadow. 

He finished just in time. A faint scratching sound came from the other side of the door, before it opened with a soft _swish_. A dark figure stalked in, perfectly silent. Dressed in all black, with dark hair to match, she was like a shadow in the night. At first glance she appeared unarmed, but a quick glint of light revealed the nearly invisible glass dagger she held in her left hand. Ben grimaced. He knew from experience that those things _hurt_.

As the woman stepped into the middle of the room, Ben made his move. With absolute silence, he dashed forward, preparing to grab the woman. Sensing something wrong, the woman turned, dagger at the ready, but Ben had anticipated it. Moving with practiced ease, he grabbed her wrist with one hand. Quick as a flash, his other hand snaked around her waist and pulled the woman toward him, locking her into a firm embrace. Without another thought, he bent down to meet her lips with her own, drawing his would-be assassin into a passionate kiss.

Immediately the woman stopped struggling, and Ben released her wrist to wrap both arms around her. Dropping her dagger, the woman returned the embrace, giving him a crushing hug with her surprisingly powerful grip. Ben breathed heavily as his tongue wrestled with hers for dominance. He could taste the familiar flavor of her saliva as he explored the insides of her mouth. He could feel himself getting hot and sweaty as the woman’s moans filled his ears. Finally, with a gasp, he pulled away, her taste still lingering on his tongue. 

“Hello, Vestara,” He said, a teasing grin on his face.

“How do you _do_ that?” The woman gasped.

Ben chuckled. “Mom was a spy. I’m good at sneaking up on people.”

Vestara giggled. “One day you will reveal all your secrets to me, Skywalker.”

“You’ll have to make me,” He grinned.

“Sounds like a plan,” She said, pulling Ben into another deep kiss. She was interrupted by a soft click. Feeling cold metal clamp around her wrists, she smiled ruefully at the Jedi. “I thought I was supposed to be the naughty one,” She teased.

Ben’s grin widened. “Hey, I’ve been around. You’d be surprised what I’ve picked up.”

“Mmm, show me,” Vestara said, moving back in for another kiss, despite the cuffs trapping her arms behind her. Ben put up a hand, keeping her at arm’s length.

“Patience is a virtue,” He said, “It’s the way of the Jedi.”

Vestara scoffed. “I’m no Jedi, remember?”

“Ah, but I am, and I think I want to make this last,” He said, picking her up and depositing her on the couch. He took a step back, taking a moment to gaze at his lover. She had long ago abandoned the traditional Keshiri makeup, going for a more understated, natural look that to him was all the more beautiful. Even the small scar by her mouth only seemed to make her more alluring. Her voluminous, wavy brown hair cascaded around her head as she lay before him.  
Ben felt his gaze traveling downward. Her fit, muscular body was wrapped in a tight black jumpsuit that did nothing to hide her feminine curves. Her hands, cuffed behind her back, pulled her arms together in a way that forced her to push out her chest, accentuating her slim figure and modest breasts. On her waist sat a fashionable yet practical silver belt which held her lightsaber and other effects. On her feet she wore slick leather boots that ended in short heels that helped accentuate the shape of her legs.

Vestara herself made no effort to disguise the fact that she was staring back. Ben’s face had only grown more masculine in the years since they had first met as teenagers, with a handsome, narrow jawline and piercing blue eyes. His red hair was cut in a sharp military style, and even under his robes she could make out the toned muscled of his arms and chest. The Jedi life had been good to him. She licked her lips, a hungry expression on her face. Despite himself, Ben blushed. She grinned back. “Come on, Skywalker, don’t keep a lady waiting.”

Taking a deep breath, Ben allowed his robes to fall to the floor. Then, in one clean motion, he pulled off his tunic, leaving himself dressed in only loose grey pants. His muscular, athletic body glimmered with a hint of sweat, and Vestara could smell his natural masculine scent. With a gentle touch of the Force, he pushed Vestara onto her back, laying her carefully on her bound arms before climbing on top of her.

Vestara squirmed as he straddled her, putting his weight on her legs and hips. Already she could feel something hard inside his pants, and it was not his lightsaber. More or less immobile, she wiggled in an attempt to make him even harder. It worked.

Breathing heavily, Ben leaned over her, pushing her into the soft cushions of the couch. He brought her into yet another kiss, sandwiching her between the couch and his own body. As his tongue explored her mouth, his hands explored her body, his fingers trailing over the sheer fabric of her jumpsuit. Vestara gasped as one hand cupped itself over her breast, roughly digging into the soft flesh. She struggled as the pain awakened something primal in her, and she gave herself up to her lust. She passionately returned Ben’s kiss as pleasure shot through her core, begging for release. 

As Ben’s tongue fought to maintain dominance, his hand trailed upward toward Vestara’s neck. His fingers wrapped around and began to squeeze, robbing her of air in a way he knew would turn her on. He smiled to himself. Sith girls were bad, and bad girls were fun. Vestara’s movements became more desperate, and he could feel her hips bucking violently in arousal. He held his grip for a few more seconds before slipping his fingers under her collar and releasing the clasp at the top of the jumpsuit. 

With a _click_ the clasp released, and Ben slowly, sensually drew the zipper down the front of his lover’s body. Still locked in the kiss, Vestara barely registered the fact that her body was being slowly exposed. Her abdomen was burning with a fiery lust and she could feel the sticky moisture beginning to seep into her tight panties.

Ben continued pulling the zipper until it reached the end of its track. Only then did he break the kiss to allow his lover to catch her breath. Sitting up, he eyed his handiwork. Her face was flushed a bright red and her dark brown hair was a tangled mess beneath her. Her jumpsuit was open from her neck to her navel, exposing her cleavage and her athletic stomach. She was breathing quickly and shining with sweat. 

Ben leaned over again, pressing the palms of his hands into her muscular tummy. Vestara squirmed beneath his weight as she again found it hard to breathe. After a moment he released the pressure, allowing her to take a deep breath, before moving farther up to her half-exposed breasts. He ran a hand over the sheer fabric of her bra and noted with some satisfaction that like her jumpsuit it also fastened in the front. With a deft motion he undid the clasp and pulled out the garment, making Vestara gasp as the fabric brushed over her sensitive nipple. 

Discarding the bra, Ben returned his attention to her heaving chest, pushing apart the sides of her jumpsuit to fully expose her breasts. They were small but firm and well formed, the perfect complement for her athletic build. The milky white flesh had gone pink form the heat, and her tiny nipples were rock hard from arousal. Ben could feel his own member hardening in response.

Reaching out with both hands, he pinched her nipples in an iron grip. “Get up,” He said, climbing off the couch without letting go, forcing her to sit up, not an easy task with her hands cuffed behind her back. With a tiny exertion in the Force she managed to push herself up and regain her balance. “Up,” Ben said again, giving her tits another pull until she was back on her feet. As soon as she had her balance back he released her nipples, stepping behind her and pushing her in front of the apartment’s giant window. He waved his free hand and the window turned transparent, revealing the heavy traffic on the other side of the rain streaked glass.

“B-Ben! What do you think you’re doing!?” Vestara demanded as she was exposed to the world.

“Shh, Vestara,” Ben said behind her, whispering into her ear. “I want to show the whole world you are mine. No, not the world, the galaxy!” Despite her protests Ben held her steady, one hand keeping a firm grip on her bound wrists as the other toyed with her breasts, right there for all of Nar Shaddaa to see.

“Fierfek, Ben, this isn’t funny!” She protested as his hand drifted downward past her navel, slipping beneath her jumpsuit and inside her panties, to toy with her soaking wet folds. She desperately wanted to Force blast him into a wall, to knock some sense into him somehow, but the waves of pleasure radiating from her crotch were far too distracting to allow her to concentrate. All she managed to do was to feed her own lust until she felt herself desperately pressing her pussy into her lover’s toying fingers.

For a long time they stood there, Ben running his fingers over her folds as Vestara squirmed in his arms. Then, as soon as he felt her begin to relax, he pushed a finger inside. The sudden motion caused Vestara to stiffen, and she moaned in pleasure at the sensual intrusion. Slowly, rhythmically, Ben began to pump his finger in and out, wiggling it slightly as he searched for her G spot. Unconsciously Vestara began to gyrate her hips, faster and faster, trying desperately to match up with his rhythm, but every time she did he would begin to pump faster. 

Soon he added a second finger, filling Vestara twice as much. His hand was quickly covered in sticky love juice, and he felt himself becoming rock hard inside his loose pants. Vestara felt it too, as his hard member poked into her rounded ass, making her even hornier. She gasped and moaned as Ben began quickening the pace, filling her throbbing pussy with a third finger. She was close, very close. She could feel the orgasm building deep inside her core, like a star preparing to go nova. 

Then, suddenly, he found it. With one last push his fingers pushed right into her G spot, sending a shockwave of pleasure lashing through her. She screamed, the feral sound of an animal giving into its instincts. Her legs turned to jelly as she was doubled over in pleasure, and she would have fallen if not for Ben’s strong arms wrapped around her. 

She sat there for several long moments, lost in a post-orgasmic haze as Ben gently held her in his arms. Finally, her head cleared enough for her to catch her breath. “Ben that- that was amazing.”

He grinned ruefully, his sweaty face almost as red as his hair. “Heh, thanks. I’ve uh, been reading up on it.”

Vestara rolled her eyes and laughed. “Ben, that is so _you_.”

“Hey! It worked, didn’t it?” He asked with a chuckle. “It’s just, we get to see each other so rarely, I just wanted it to be special.”

“Well, you succeeded,” She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into him. “I can’t believe we just did that with the window open. Oh, _kriff!_ Ben, your father is going to kill us!”

Ben chuckled at that. “Not likely,” He said. “First off, he can hardly take the higher moral ground when it comes to dating a dark lady of the Sith.” He stopped and gave Vestara his best poodoo eating grin. “And second, nobody saw us.”

“What are you saying Ben?” Vestara demanded. “The window was open. There was no way anyone could have missed what we were doing. I bet the story is already on its way to the Holonet: Grand Master Luke Skywalker’s Son Caught in Forbiddden Tryst with Lady of the Sith.”

Ben laughed again. “Vestara, relax. It was one way glass.”

Vestara stopped and stared at him for a moment. “What?”

“It was one way glass. I set it so we could see out but nobody could see in. Pretty clever, huh?”

Vestara just stared at him moment, mouth agape. Then, despite herself, she smiled. “Skywalker, you are one clever son of a Hutt. You should have been a Sith.”

Ben smiled ruefully. “I tried that once. The red lightsaber clashed with my hair. You could always join the Jedi.”

Vestara sighed. It was not the first time they had had this conversation. “Sorry, Ben, but I’m not quite ready to convert yet either.”

“Yeah…”

Silence descended for a few minutes as the two young lovers just sat together, curled up on the floor in front of the window. “So,” Ben said, finally breaking the silence. “You know, this place has a pretty comfortable bed.”

Vestara grinned. “Ready for round two, Skywalker?”


End file.
